Stuart Broad
| birth_place = Nottingham, Nottinghamshire, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 5 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler, Twenty20 captain | family = BC Broad (father) | international = true | testdebutdate = 9 December | testdebutyear = 2007 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 638 | lasttestdate = 8 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 30 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 197 | lastodidate = 23 June | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 8 (prev. 39) | club1 = Leicestershire | year1 = 2005–2007 | club2 = Nottinghamshire | year2 = 2008– | club3 = Kings XI Punjab | year3 = 2011–2012 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 63 | runs1 = 1,891 | bat avg1 = 24.55 | 100s/50s1 = 1/10 | top score1 = 169 | deliveries1 = 13,165 | wickets1 = 225 | bowl avg1 = 30.10 | fivefor1 = 11 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 7/44 | catches/stumpings1 = 19/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 102 | runs2 = 430 | bat avg2 = 12.28 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 45* | deliveries2 = 5,166 | wickets2 = 160 | bowl avg2 = 28.13 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings2 = 21/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 118 | runs3 = 3,093 | bat avg3 = 23.43 | 100s/50s3 = 1/17 | top score3 = 169 | deliveries3 = 22,600 | wickets3 = 434 | bowl avg3 = 28.03 | fivefor3 = 21 | tenfor3 = 3 | best bowling3 = 8/52 | catches/stumpings3 = 39/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 120 | runs4 = 476 | bat avg4 = 11.60 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 45* | deliveries4 = 5,990 | wickets4 = 188 | bowl avg4 = 27.75 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings4 = 23/– | date = 17 November | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/64/64168/64168.html CricketArchive }} Stuart Christopher John Broad (born 24 June 1986 in Nottingham, England) is a cricketer who plays Test and One Day International cricket for England. He is the son of former England opener and ICC match referee Chris Broad. A left-handed batsman and right-arm seam bowler, Broad's professional career started at Leicestershire, the team attached to his school, Oakham School; in 2008 he transferred to Nottinghamshire, the county of his birth and the team for which his father played. In August 2006 he was voted the Cricket Writers' Club Young Cricketer of the Year. He was a vital member of the victorious 2009 Ashes squad, and he won Man of the Match in the fifth Test at the Oval, after figures of 5/37 in the afternoon session of the second day. Achievements and honours *Cricket Writer's Club Young Cricketer of the Year: 2006 *NBC Denis Compton Award: 2005, 2006, 2007 *PCA England's Most Valuable Player: 2008/09 28 *Record 8th wicket partnership for England in One-Day Internationals (with Ravi Bopara v India at Old Trafford, 2007) *Record 7th wicket partnership against South Africa in Test Matches (with Ian Bell at Lord's, 11 July 2008) *Ashes winner: 2009 *England's leading wicket taker in the Ashes 2009 Series with 18 wickets. External links *Cricket Online Profile Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1986 birthsCategory:Living people